The Shaman of the Skaal
by darksider45
Summary: Solstheim is saved from the Traitor of a Dragonborn, Miraak, and is in tranquil once again. Frea is glad, she has something for the real Dragonborn, who has helped her and the Skaal, but she can't seems to face him with it. Ride along as the plot rolls out! Dragonborn/Frea pairing. Rated T for possible language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**The Shaman of the Skaal**

**Chapter 1**

**Hello readers! Here, I have a pairing of Frea from the Dragonborn DLC, and The Dragonborn! As usual, a Nord Dragonborn.**

**I recently finished the Dragonborn Storyline, and The first thing I was attracted to, was Frea. I really loved her looks! And her bad-assery at Combat! Too bad she wasn't marry-able, or at least, to be able to have a relationship with her, but I'll prove Bethesda wrong in this Fanfic! In a Skaal-ly way!**

**I hope you enjoy it, and read on!**

**REVISED: I've gotten a few notices of this one needing improvement, so I read through and changed a few things. I hope I made it a bit better!**

* * *

The Dragonborn hit his knees, dropping the book from his hands and his stalhrim helmet flying off, grunting from pain, but he wasn't bleeding.

He heard someone rush up to him from the left, sliding to his side.

"Are you Ok, Valtyr?" The voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I think," The Dragonborn replied.

He lifted himself onto his knees, looking at the source of the sound.

It was Frea, and she had a concerned look in her eyes.

"Did you kill him?" Frea asked.

He was taking heavy breaths, and slowed down to normal, "I put Miraak to the sword, and I forfeited Hermaeus Mora's service. Your Father's death was not in vain."

She sighed a relief, smiling at him, "I'm glad."

He smiled back, "I am as well," he said as he looked into her eyes.

They seemed to stare at each other, looking into the eyes, not noticing each other or the tribe members of the Skaal watching.

Valtyr was the first to notice, he tore his gaze away from her awkwardly, looking about.

Frea was confused for a moment, looked behind her, and saw the answer to the action of what the man just did.

"Oh, I was just...making sure he didn't have any injuries," Frea said, standing up.

"Yeah, my vision's a little blurry, I can't see right at the moment," The Dragonborn backed her.

He dug through his pockets on his belt, and found what he was looking for. A small healing potion.

"Are you alright?" Wulf asked.

"I should fine after this," the Dragonborn replied.

He popped the cork off, lifted the flask to his mouth, and downed the contents. He searched for the cork, and put it back on. He put the empty glass back in the pouch.

"Ah, much better," he said, standing up next to Frea.

Everybody's eyes were on them.

"So, it is done?" Morwen asked.

He nodded, "Yes, I've defeated Miraak, and Solstheim is no longer in danger of his threats."

The town burst into cheers, knowing they won't be under the influence of Hermanaeus Mora or the Traitor.

He smiled as he watched the small union.

Valtyr turned to Frea, and she unexpectedly gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, for all you've done for me... I mean, us, Skaal, is there any way we can repay you?" She asked him when she looked back at him.

"I don't need payment. As long as the Skaal is safe," he told her with a smile.

The Skaals looked at him, surprised.

Fanari Strong-Voice stepped up to them, picking up his helmet and giving it to him.

She looked at the Dragonborn, "for the help you have given us, I gladly announce you as friend of the Skaal," she said, smiling at him.

He nodded, "Thank you, Fanari."

She nodded back, "My pleasure. And if you ever need a place to stay for a day, please, come to us, and we'll treat you as one of our own," she explained with another smile.

"Alright, I might do that," he said with a smile.

Fanari patted him on the shoulder before walking off to join the others.

He faced Frea once more, she smiled at him.

"Well, I'm relieved now that it's over, I can take a break," Valtyr said with another smile.

"What are you going to do?" Frea asked.

"I'm going to try to take the black books to Master Wizard Neoloth, see if he can do anything with them," The Dragonborn told her.

She nodded, understanding, "Please be careful..."

He nodded back, "I will, Frea," he said, smiling reassuringly, "I'll come back when I'm done."

She nodded once more, the smile working on her.

"Alright, I've got to get going if I'm to make it back before dark. It won't take me long," Valtyr told her, walking south towards the small bundle of spore houses at the edge of the island.

"May your sword fell your enemies," She said quietly, watching him disappear in the snow falling down.

She made her way to her deceased father's house, now hers, and sat at the bench, in front by the door.

She watched as the village worked, listening to the sounds of the forge erupting with sparks, the hammering of armor, and the friendly chatter of her comrades. Frea being by herself brought back the recent memories of the adventures she's had with Valtyr. She couldn't help, but to grow attached to the Dragonborn. He went all his way to help them, and succeeded. Gaining the trust of her, and the brothers and sisters of the Skaal.

He was a like brother to her for the short time together. He's taught her a few tricks of the sword and shield, as she did the same for him. She was glad Valtyr able to convince her to travel with him, experiencing the thrill of going through dungeons, Burial crypts, and other types of ruins. Just for either, exploration, or just for the cleansing of the tombs.

In their free time, or when traveling, they would share the tales of their pasts and experiences, enjoying the company of one another. She hasn't been so...contented, when she was with him. The Adventures, the dangers, all of it, brought her closer to him, and she wondered if it done the same for Valtyr.

And that, was what her curiosity is all over, but she couldn't approach him about it. Whenever she did, it ended up being awkward, such as earlier, and she had no idea on how to solve it.

She let out a filled, yet saddened, sigh. All-Maker bless her, so she could bring it up. She sat there, lost in thought as the snow flew by onto the ground.

* * *

**And there you go! It isn't much, I hope I made it better for those who already read it!**

**I will be starting on 'A Doctor's Man, then working my way around in a cycle, you know the drill! Lol...**

**Thanks for reading, and please, leave a review!**

**~Dark**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Shaman Of The Skaal**

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys!**

**Those who already read Chapter 1, and/or didn't notice, I've revised it, hopefully making it better. Please, head back over if you'd like!**

**Anyway, onward with the story!**

* * *

"Very well, I'll take these someplace else to hide away from the common folks of Solsthiem," Valtyr said, putting the black books back in his pack.

"Perhaps you should do that, for I certainly can not have those here," said Master Wizard Neloth replied.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Master Wizard," Valtyr told him, picking up his shield.

He nodded, "Yes, yes, please, be on your way."

Valtyr nodded back, turning towards the magical 'elevator' of the tower. He stepped on a platform, and he was picked up, lowered down to the bottom, and he exited.

* * *

He closed the big doors of the fungus tower. He turned towards the barren land of chrome_find class="find_in_page findysel"Solstheim buried under ash.

"Hmm..." Valtyr said, bringing a hand up to stroke his trimmed blond beard.

"Perhaps... I can take these to Miraak's temple, I don't have the time to go through all of the crypts that I've found these things in to put them back," he said to himself.

Nodding to the plan, he made his way down the walkway of the tower.

When he hit the bottom, he pulled out his map, found Miraak's temple, and traced the path to the destination.

"Sounds good," said The Dragonborn, folding his map and putting it in a pocket.

He made sure his sword and shield was at the ready, and he begun his short journey.

Valtyr made a little bit of progress before the thoughts of Frea came to mind.

Ah, Frea...The lovely Skaal. He hasn't admitted to her yet, but he was sure she returned them, doesn't she? He hoped so.

Thinking about her took him back to after the battle with Miraak. That stare she gave him...her eyes hinted something, and he couldn't grasp what it was. He could guess, but it would take him to the wrong places.

And, her beautiful face was planted on his brain, now that he was thinking about her. Those eyes... He was mesmerized by them, whenever he looking into the light sapphires.

It took him back to their adventures. Whenever they encountered trouble, they fought like a team. If they were back-to-back, nothing will get through. Valtyr finally got to see Frea in action, and her skill was extraordinary. Equal to his! He couldn't believe it at first when he paired up her at the temple. The Dragonborn believed it then, when he managed to talk her into going with him. Seeing her in even more combat.

But, the nights together, when they were in the mountains, or the northern coast of Solsthiem, were...incredible. Even if it wasn't...romantic, the stories of what they been through in the pat, and even as far as Childhood. Valtyr really enjoyed listening to her, and it usually lasted until they were too tired for their eyes to stay open.

He considered her a...sister, someone he never held so dear in such a small time. During that little adventure, they became best of friends, BUT he knows there's something growing between the two of them.

The Dragonborn finally made it to the Temple. He remembered seeing people working mindlessly on the structure, it sat there unfinished. Better than being finished.

* * *

After what seems a VERY long time, he found the same dreaded room where he first met Miraak.

He set his pack down, and dug out the Black Books.

First, he set the 'Waking Of Dreams' on the stand, and set the rest in a star pattern.

Valtyr took a deep breath, he placed the 'Waking Of Dreams' in his hands, and opened it.

Tentacles came out and grabbed him as he was transported to Apocrypha

* * *

Valtyr looked around and found himself in the same place of highly stacked books.

"Hermanaeus Mora! I need to speak to you!" Said the Dragonborn.

"Ah, has the great Dragonborn returned to my precious place of knowledge?" Said a voice.

Valtyr took a glance up and saw the tentacles and the round hourglass eye surrounded by a dark cloud.

"Yes, I have, but not to reenter your service."

"Oh? Was interest has brought you back to my realm?" Came a question.

"I have your Black books. I do not have the time to return them to their previous places, and I was going to leave them at Miraak's temple. Do what you wish with them," he replied.

"Hmm, I see. I will take them back, re-add them to my library, and return them whenever I feel is the right time, how is that?" Said the demon.

"Good enough, as long as no-one's under the danger of them."

"Farewell, Dragonborn, may your travels bring you whatever you wish for," Hermaneus Mora told him.

Valtyr nodded, and opened the Black Book again.

* * *

The Dragonborn was returned to the world.

He backed up after setting 'Waking of Dreams' back down on the stand.

A dark cloud appeared over the books. Tentacles came out, and grabbed each Black Book, taking them back to Apocrypha.

After it was done, the dark cloud vanished from sight.

Valtyr made his way towards the shortcut to the entrance of the ruins. Now, to get back to Frea.

* * *

**And there you have it!**

**About the thoughts, I tried my best to differentiate Frea's and Valtyr's, hopefully having the same, yet not repeating processes on how they thought about each other.**

**a lot of lines for a short chapter. XP**

**Thanks for reading, and please, leave a review!**

**~Dark**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Shaman of the Skaal**

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 3!**

* * *

Valtyr walked towards the Skaal Village, he looked up and saw Frea sitting on the bench outside her house, next to the door.

"Hey," he greeted her.

She looked and saw him, she smiled, "You've made it back."

"In one piece, of course," he said with a grin.

She laughed slightly, "It seems so."

He sat down next to her, "Have you been doing alright?"

"My heart is heavy with the loss of my father," she said with sorrow.

He took off his helmet and laid it next to him. He put his hand on hers.

"It's alright, Frea, he's with the All-maker now. A better place than all of us," he said to her calmly.

She nodded with agreement, " he is, and you believe in the All-maker?"

He nodded, "Yep, and I believe in you that you can get through this."

She smiled at him once more, but weakly.

"Thank you," she told him.

"I'm here if you need me, alright?" He said to her.

"I'll call upon you if I do," she replied.

He nodded again, looking around, then noticing Baldor wasn't at the forge.

"Hey...where's Baldor?" He asked.

"I've heard he was hunting, but it's been some time."

He patted her hand, "I'll go find out, I'll be right back."

"Ok, farewell," she said to him as he stood.

Again, there's that feeling of loneliness she felt whenever he left. The feeling of his hand touching hers was warming.

Valtyr walked over to Deor and Fanari, who was currently discussing something.

"It makes my heart heavy that you don't believe me, Fanari. Baldor could be in danger, and you will do nothing. If you won't help me, then I'll ask the All-Maker to send someone else who can." Deor told Fanari.

Fanari nodded, and walked away. Valtyr stepped up.

"Were you talking about Baldor? Where has he gone?" Valtyr asked Deor.

"He went on a hunt, and he has not returned. I worry, and I need someone to try to find him."

"I volunteer, where have you last saw him?"

"He was in the woods, and that's where I saw two elves dragging something behind them. They usually hunt in our area, so I didn't pay much mind to it," Deor explained.

Valtyr nodded, "Ok, Where did they head?"

"South and West, please, find him. He is very important to the Skaal."

Valtyr nodded once more, "Got it, I'll be back with him. Alive."

"All-maker guide you," Deor said to the Dragonborn before walking off.

He stopped by Frea,

"I'm going to go find Baldor, wanna tag along?" He asked.

She stood with a smile, "Anything to go with you."

He smiled back, "I'm sure the Skaal will let you go for a bit. It shouldn't take long."

"I'm ready whenever you are," she replied.

"Let's go."

* * *

About an hour of searching. The two found the elves Deor mentioned at an abandoned lodge. They were Thalmor.

"I don't think they're here to accept guests, this is where Baldor has to be," Valtyr said to Frea silently.

"I agree," she said.

"Let's get them," he said, walking up the path.

One of the elves noticed them, stood up and equipped his weapon.

"Back off!" Said the elf, gaining the attention of three others.

"Not until you return what's not yours!" Valtyr said as he drew his Stalhrim Sword.

He heard Frea get out her dual Stalhrim war axes.

"You take two, I'll take two," she told him.

He nodded his acknowledgement.

As she said, two went for Valtyr, and two went for Frea.

Valtyr blocked a strike with his shield from the first, and responded with a hard kick to the knee. Causing the elf to stagger backward, Valtyr delivered a thrust to the middle. The elf grasped his wound as he fell onto his back.

His partner jumped over him to drive an overhead down on Valtyr, but was blocked by his shield. Again, the elf went on the offensive as he delivered blow after blow. All parried by the shield.

The Elf was enraged from not being able to drive a successful strike. Valtyr noticed this and used it to his advantage.

The Altmer kept going at it, and Valtyr timed his bash, and hit. The elf was taken by surprise as he stepped backward, and tripped over his fallen comrade.

Valtyr walked up and drove strikes into the hearts of both elves, making sure they were dead.

Frea ducked under a strike, swinging her war axe at the legs of her attacker, and brought both axes down on him.

She held the body down, jerking her war axes out.

The Skaal spun to the side as she narrowly dodges a sprinting strike from the other elf. He went flying by, and Frea threw her axe from her right and it embedded itself in his back, knocking him forward, he rolled once and the axe came out, and the body rolled further down.

She went down to get her axe, and she looked back at Valtyr, who was looking back at her. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. She made her way up to him.

"Get him?" He asked.

"Yes, I did," she told him.

He smiled, "That's my Frea."

"And you're my Valtyr," she told him.

"Can you search these bodies, and see if they have anything on them? I'll go inside and see if Baldor is in there," he said to her.

She nodded, "I will try."

Valtyr nodded back, then made his way to and in the house.

"Baldor!? You here, buddy?" He yelled out.

Not getting an answer, he looked around and saw a hole in the floor. He walked over to see stairs leading down.

He took them down, looked, and saw a dark figure slumped in the corner.

The Dragonborn made his way over to the figure.

Valtyr kneeled down, spawning a Mage light from his hands.

He knew a little bit of magic. Mage light is one.

He saw the bald head of the smith and beard, recognizing him.

The Dragonborn heard him mumbling. Then he looked up, his eyes adjusting to the dim light.

"Valtyr?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's me, Baldor. You ok?" Valtyr asked.

"I am, I don't want to imagine what would have happened if you haven't came."

"What did they want with you?"

"I think they came to get the knowledge of crafting Stalhrim. It's a sacred secret of the Skaal."

Valtyr nodded, "Ok, let's go ahead and get you back to the village," the Dragonborn said, about to help him up.

"Wait, they have a map. A source of Stalhrim here on Solstheim. You need to get it back."

"Frea and I will go get it. First, we need to get you back to the village."

He nodded, "Ok, help me up."

Valtyr brought the Smith's arm over his head while running his arm under his to support him.

* * *

Valtyr and Baldor made it to the door, where Frea was waiting.

"Is he alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Baldor said to her.

"We need to get him back to the village," Valtyr said to her.

She nodded with agreement, "Here, they came from the northern coast of Solstheim, that's where the map is, perhaps," she told him.

The Dragonborn nodded, "Got it."

* * *

Morwen and Deor walked up to Valtyr, Baldor, and Frea.

"Are you ok, brother?" Deor asked.

"I'm good, I just need rest," Baldor said to him.

Valtyr transferred Baldor over to Deor's support.

"Frea and I will go get the map from the Thalmor, we'll be back," Valtyr told the smith.

"All-maker guide you, Valtyr," Baldor said to him before exiting earshot.

Valtyr turned to Frea.

"Ready to go? Want to grab something to eat or...?" The Dragonborn asked.

She shook her head, "I'm ready when you are."

Valtyr nodded, "Alright, let's go get us a map."

Frea nodded back.

* * *

After about an hour of traveling, nearly dark, they found the docks.

"Look, that one there, in the blue robes, that's gotta be the leader," Valtyr said to Frea quietly.

There were, at least, six other Thalmor soldiers around, patrolling,

She nodded, "Ok, what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to see if I can get him to hand the map over without bloodshed. If not, well, that's their fault," He said to her.

She nodded her acknowledgement.

Valtyr and Frea walked up to the entrance of the small dock.

A Thalmor soldier drew his war axe, "Halt! What is your business here?"

"I'm here for the map," Valtyr replied.

"Go ahead, but we're watching you."

The elf stepped aside.

"Wait here, just in case it goes down," Valtyr said to Frea.

She nodded again, "Be careful."

"I'll try," he said to her.

Valtyr went past the guard and made his way to the one in the robes. Keeping his hand on the hilt of his sword the whole time.

"What are you doing here?" Asked the elf.

"I'm here for the map," the Dragonborn replied.

"Oh? Well, sorry. I won't be handing it out."

"I'm offering you a chance to live for a map. Besides, how are you going to craft Stalhrim weapons and armor if you don't know how?"

The leader had a questioning look on his face, perhaps reconsidering.

"I've already went and gotten the Skaal Smith from your soldiers, and I'm advising you to give me the map, and there won't be any blood on on the ground."

The leader was silent for several moments.

"I see this is no empty threat. Very well, here, we will leave, and no return."

The leader took out a fold piece of paper, and handed it to Valtyr, who opened it to make sure it was what it is.

He nodded, folding the paper back up, "Alright, pleasure doing business with ya."

Valtyr went back to Frea, who nodded with a smile.

"Let's go home," Valtyr said to her,

"After you," she said to him.

They marched the way they came, back to the Skaal village.

* * *

"Did you manage to get the map?" Baldor asked, putting a unwrapped steel sword in the water tray.

"Yes, Sir, we did." Valtyr replied with a smile.

He pulled the map out, and handed it to the smith.

"Ok, as long as they didn't keep it." Baldor said, handing it back.

Valtyr held his hands up, "I don't need it. I marked it down on my own map."

He nodded, "Ok, but you deserve the source, if you come here, I'll teach you the secret of crafting Stalhrim weapons," the smith said with a smile.

Valtyr smiled with delight, then looked at Frea, who smiled back at him, urging him to go on.

"I'll see you soon," he said to her.

She nodded, "I'll be waiting."

Valt chuckled, then walked up to Baldor.

"Do you two got something going on?" He asked with a grin.

"What...? Oh, we're best friends, but nothing beyond that. I don't think the Skaal would approve of a Skaal with an outsider," Valtyr said to him.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind, since, I mean, I consider you one of our own. You have the spirit of a great hunter, I've heard. You also have excellent skill in smithing, better than me, to be honest."

Valtyr shook his hand at him, "We're the same, Baldor, we're both smithies."

He nodded, "I'm flattered."

Valtyr chuckled, "Don't go flattered on me."

"But, still, I think you two make a good pair. You both have the spirit of fighting, and you're both great warriors."

"You think so?"

He nodded, "Yep."

Valtyr nodded, thinking, "Alright, can you show me how to craft Stalhrim weapons and armor?"

* * *

**And there it is!**

**Sorry if I threw you off near the end of the story. It was late, and I fell asleep. I started again the next morning.**

**Thanks for reading, and please, leave a review!**

**~Dark**

**Story List:**

**Mass Effect:  
- A Doctor's Man  
- Hearts Over Minds  
- Living in Hell on Earth  
- To Love A Quarian**

**Skyrim:  
- Between a Mother and Daughter  
- Love Gone Wrong  
~ The Shaman of the Skaal  
NEXT - A World Upside Down**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Shaman of the Skaal**

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys! Here, is a chapter you're going to want to read! Why? Read on!**

**Before you do! During the small break between a Chapter for 'A Doctor's Man' and a previous one of 'Between a Mother and Daughter', my writing's going to have some change by adding detail, which probably all of stories lack. Hopefully, it'll take a turn for the better, once I get used to it, and bring you better chapters! I'm spreading this message across all of my current stories for the folks who hasn't seen it yet!**

**Unfortunately, this is the last chapter.**

**Ok, NOW, read on!**

* * *

"Torkild?! Is that you?!" Valtyr shouted off in the distance.

Valtyr was roaming the icy mountains on the north part of Solstheim at night, helping Wulf Wild-blood find his brother, who Valtyr thinks he found. The moonlight gave him the needed illumination in the blizzard he was in.

He was by himself, and decided to let Frea rest from all of the running they did the other day. She wasn't used to adventuring, but she loved it. She wanted to come with him to help find Torkild, but Valtyr decided against her, it broke his heart to turn down Frea's offer. In Skyrim, he could use her company, and she saw the wisdom he told her that she should rest and not force yourself. She stayed.

Valtyr was in the wide open part in the middle of the mountains. There were the rest of the ice spikes of the mountains surrounding him down the range, along the path was snow, thick snow. From the sky as it fell continuously. It went up to his boots, and he borrowed the fur armor that the Skaal used to keep warm instead of his Stalhrim armor. It was quite comfortable and warm to be honest.

The Dragonborn kept walking towards the mysterious figure in shadows ahead. He used his gloved hand to keep the snow from falling into his face and eyes by placing it along the cowl he put over his head.

He was in a blizzard. It wasn't heavy yet, but he needed to hurry up and get back to the Skaal village before it does. He wouldn't make it if it hit him now.

Valtyr was still several feet away, but before he could go any further, the man roared.

Watching him, the shadow bent over with its arms extended. The man twisted side to side as the arms got longer while he got taller. He also saw a tail coming out the back.

When the transformation was complete. He saw the wolf-like head raise up and let out a ear-tearing howl. The wolf lowered his head back down, and looked in his direction.

Valtyr froze when he saw the nose lift up and sniff the air.

The werewolf continued to move in his direction. Valtyr began to slowly back up as quietly as he could.

Only, for the wolf to increase his pace. The blizzard was carrying Valtyr's scent over to Torkild, and he was picking it up.

Knowing where Valtyr was now, Torkild took off towards him in a fast sprint.

Seeing he wasn't going to be able to escape, he had to fight, so he braced himself with his hand on the hilt of his Stalhrim sword.

The Werewolf lunged at him, and Valtyr leaped to the side as he drew and slashed Torkild in one move, landing on his feet as he slid a little. His attention on the wounded abomination.

The wolf fell to the ground with a howl, instantly got back up, and turned towards Valtyr.

The Dragonborn could see the mark that he left, but it was replaced by hairless skin.

The werewolf let out another cry, and marched towards him with claws at the ready.

Valtyr braced as he dodged every swing of the melee weapons in his paws, he didn't have his shield, he sacrificed it by leaving it with Frea for speed.

Valtyr leaned back, jumped, sidestepped every attack he could, trying not to get cut. The cold could be lethal.

He ducked, moved his body side to side while he was backing up and narrowly dodging every slash while the werewolf pushed. He didn't jump back in time for one, and was sent flying.

He grunted in pain when he smashed against ice of a mountain back first, dropping his sword, and came down to the ground face first, his armor padded his fall and hit.

* * *

"Wulf, I worry. Valtyr has not been back for a while now, and I can't help, but want to go find him," Frea told the Skaal, "He's just up in the mountains, and this blizzard is coming in while he's up there with your brother."

Wild-blood stopped his tanning of the leather to look up to the side at Frea, who had a very concerned expression.

"I'm sorry, sister, but I can't leave the village. It weighs my heart to know our friend is out there looking for my werebear brother," he replied with sorrow.

She let out a sigh, "Then, I'll go myself. I can't leave him by himself, he won't make it without proper heat if he gets hurt."

She turned around and walked off towards her house to change into her fur armor.

* * *

Groaning, he slowly lifted himself up, feeling the blast he just had moments ago.

He got to his feet and looked up to only see Torkild lunging at him.

Valtyr wasn't fast enough as the werewolf pinned him to the mountain by the arms, and the wolf's left claw stabbed into his right, causing him to yell in pain.

* * *

Frea gasped in fear as she heard a cry from the mountains. With a tear coming to her eye and rolling down her cheek, she quickened her pace on getting her fur armor on.

* * *

He yelled in pain as he was smashed again into the ice mountain, the claw deepening into his right arm. He looked to see the wolffish grin on the monster's face.

"Not this time," Valtyr snarled with a raspy voice.

The Wolf howled and let go of him as the Dragonborn injected his backup Stalhrim dagger into the side of the werewolf.

Taking advantage, Valtyr marched up to the werewolf on its knees, ignoring the pain in his back and arm.

He scowled as he jerked the dagger out of the werewolf, the monster hit the ground.

The Dragonborn came down with the knife to the lower middle. The Werewolf's response was a clenched paw to the chest by rolling over.

Valtyr was sent into the ground, building up snow behind as he slid, and the cold froze his wound, not good. He needed to end this, fast.

He felt something poking him in the thigh, he felt it, and ran his hand down to feel his Stalhrim sword. He smiled.

The werewolf came down on top of him, his claws caging Valtyr's body, and again, The werewolf stared at him with the eyes.

Valtyr gave him a grin, then shoved the sword into the neck.

Torkild got up and howled again at the heavily bleeding wound on his neck, trying to get it out.

The Dragonborn got back up to his feet, and marched over once again with his dagger in hand.

He stuck the dagger into its other side of the wolf, grabbed hold of his sword, and roughly tore both blades out of the meat bag as he kicked the wolf.

* * *

Frea was on her way up the mountains, she was following the footprints left by the Dragonborn.

She was wondering how he was doing. It both, worried her and frightened her. It took her by surprise, feeling so caring for an outsider, but she considered him a dear friend, and maybe...maybe something more. She also knew that, the Skaal will probably not approve.

* * *

The wolf hit the ground on his back, Valtyr wasted no time to jump atop and drive his sword and dagger home, then twisted back and forth a few times, making sure he was dead. He brought the blades out and put them in their scabbards. He stepped over the body, and noticed something.

He saw a rolled up piece of paper in one of the ears. He bent over and took it out. Then unrolled it.

_Dear Wulf,_

_I'm writing to you now as I already feel my mind going, I fear that soon, I will not be able to write at all. I came to the wilderness to better know the All-Maker. But in these wilds, I have found a force greater than any we've known._

_It is seductive, this power I've been granted. I know you would not approve, so I don't dare show my face to you. But know that I realized the greatest potential of my strength before the last._

_I hope to, one day, meet you before the All-Maker, brother._

_- Torkild_

It was a touching letter. To Valtyr, at least. He folded it back up, and put it in a pouch.

He was breathing heavily from the fight, and throughout reading the letter. He searched for a frost resistance potion and found it. He popped the cork and gulped the contents.

He threw the bottle aside and searched for a health potion. After searching, and not finding any;

"Oh! I forgot to get more!" He groaned.

Now, he really needed to get back to the village. The frost resistant potion melted the ice on his wound, and it was bleeding again.

He looked around, and saw nothing but snow and ice stalagmites. He remembered what happened during the fight and remembered the direction he came from, then began heading that way, but he walked limply. He had his left arm on his right, trying to keep it warm, and he felt the warm liquid still leaking. His right leg was messed up from the hit of the ice mountain when he was sent flying.

The blizzard had brought the snow halfway above his ankle, requiring more energy to maneuver.

He kept walking, but while feeling himself getting weaker.

Soon, he saw another shadowy figure ahead, it made him wonder who it was. His sight was getting worse as well from the cold, even though he was a Nord.

"Valtyr...?" He heard a familiar voice, it sounded so close, yet so far...

"Valtyr?" He heard again, the shadowed figure getting closer.

He...he knew that voice. Frea?

"Frea?" He called out in his raspy voice from earlier.

"Valtyr?!" He heard her call, the shadow rapidly closed in.

Next, he felt Frea's arms around him. He returned it immediately, despite the pain brought.

"My heart was so heavy with me worrying for you," she said to him, feeling her clamp down on his armor.

"I'm sorry for doing that, Frea, but I didn't want you with me having to fight Torkild," he said to her.

"So it's true? He'a a...?"

"Werebear, yes."

"Did you kill him?"

"Had to, but with a price," he said to her as he let go to show her his wound on the arm.

She gasped at it, horrified, "Oh, All-maker..."

"But, I'll be alright if can hurry back to the village. My strength is waning, and I won't make it if we don't hurry."

She nodded quickly with a worried expression, then brought his left arm over her head, and they began to follow the footsteps back to the town.

* * *

The Skaal of the village were gathered around before the Great hall. Fanari was in the front.

"Fanari, where has Frea went? And what of Valtyr?" Baldor asked the leader.

"Frea has went in search of Valtyr, she was very worried about him, and Valtyr went to hunt for my brother," Wulf said to him as he walked up to the group.

"Could they be...?" Edna tried to say.

"No! I will not stand for that! He is an outsider, nothing more!" Oslaf protested as he stepped up.

"Stand down, Oslaf! Even if they were, he wouldn't take her away from us," Baldor told him.

"I agree with Baldor," Finna said.

"I as well," Morwen backed him.

"Aye," Nikulas said.

"I agree too," Yrsa said.

"I'm with Baldor," Deor told him.

"Take your pride, elsewhere, Oslaf, the man has done more than enough for the Skaal, and you should be grateful," Fanari said to him.

Oslaf stepped down, "I apologize, Fanari, I shouldn't have let my arrogance get the best of me."

Fanari nodded, "Apology accepted."

"Fanari, maybe, if he's willing and you'll consider if, can we ask him to join us? Become one of the Skaal?" Morwen suggested.

There was a murmur of conversing among the Skaal upon the question.

"I think that's a pretty good idea, he has the knowledge of multiple roles, Great Hunter, Smith, Chieftain..." Baldor said to Fanari.

Fanari held her hand up to him, "I agree, but it'll have to wait about the Chieftain. He'll want to know more about the Skaal," She replied.

Baldor nodded with approval.

* * *

"No!" Frea cried out as she held on to Valtyr's arm, who fell onto his knees from the blood loss.

"Please, Valtyr! Don't go to the All-Maker!" She cracked, tears coming to her eyes, "I...I need you!" She admitted, tear freely falling down her cheeks.

She really meant what she said, ever since her father has gone to the All-Maker, Valtyr was the only one who she felt really close to.

"I won't..." He tried to say before coughing up blood, painting the snow.

"Look! There they are!" Baldor said, pointing north of the village, Frea with Valtyr on his knees in the distance, "Valtyr needs help, let's go!"

Baldor and Morwen took off towards the pair.

The others looked, and Fanari and Wulf took off as well before everybody else.

Frea looked up to see Baldor and Morwen first.

"Please! Help me get him into the Great Hall! He needs healing!" Frea cried.

Both of them nodded.

"Elda! Come over here! We need a health potion!" Baldor shouted to her.

"Here!" Elda said as she stopped in front of the smith, handing him a normal sized potion.

Baldor took it, and quickly took the top off, but before he could give it to Valtyr, he had his arm sticking out to Wulf with the letter.

"Here..." Valtyr said to him.

The Great Hunter stepped up and took the paper.

When he did, Valtyr's strength faltered, and he passed out, landing face first into the snow.

Frea gasped in fear, but kneeled to check his pulse, then let out a relief.

"Have Valtyr inside the Great Hall before he freezes, and Tend to him!" Fanari said urgently.

The Members of the Skaal worked to carry and get him into the Great Hall, leaving Fanari, Baldor, and Frea.

Frea watched him go the entire time. In the end, she let a tear, and a smile show.

"Are you okay, Frea?" Fanari asked.

"I'm...just relieved that I made it to him in time," The Shaman replied.

"Did he say how the battle was?" Baldor asked.

"He said it was really hard, but he got him in the end. My heart still worries about him..." She replied, looking at the ground.

Fanari put a hand in her shoulder, "It's all good, Frea. He'll recover."

"The village has been thinking about him becoming one of us," Baldor said to Frea.

Her face lit up with a questioning look as she looked at the smith.

"Really?" She asked.

Baldor nodded, then looked at Fanari, Frea did the same.

"The Village has agreed to allow Valtyr to stay, if he's willing, and I'm sure he will because..." Fanari explained, giving a knowing look.

Frea was confused by her expression, she thought why, then instantly knew.

"Oh...! No, no, no! I...haven't told him the way I feel about him..." Frea said, looking to the ground next to Fanari.

"He told me he didn't think you or the village would approve of him with you," Baldor said to her, "But, don't tell him I said that, or else I don't know what he'll do."

Frea was speechless of what the smith said. Valtyr was wanting her, but he was afraid of the Skaal, which meant...

"He didn't want to take you away from home," Baldor finished her thoughts by the look of her face.

"I'm that easy to give away?" Frea asked, surprised.

"Well, as long as I've known you, you've never fallen in love. This is new for you," Fanari said to her.

"I've been grieving ever since Father died, and Valtyr would, either stay with me to hold me up, or take me with him on one of his adventures to make me forget. Whenever he goes without me to help the Skaal, I feel so...cold, and he is the fire that keeps going with no end. I...I love him..." Frea said it, finally, with a smile.

Fanari and Baldor smiled at each other, then back to Frea.

Frea looked to see Finna.

"Valtyr is going to make it," she said with a smile, then looked at Frea, "He wants to see you."

Frea's eyes went wide, "He's awake?"

Finna nodded.

Fanari gave her a little nudge, "Go see him, and tell him how you feel," she said with a smile.

Frea looked at Baldor, who gave a warm smile and a nod.

She let out a nervous sigh, made her way past the three, to the Great Hall, and waited for the others to file out of the building.

The doors were closed by the last person walking out. Frea looked at the doors, then down to the ground, letting out and taking in a deep breath.

She walked closer to the double doors, and lined up along the right. She turned the doorknob quietly, then opened the door silently 'til she could see him.

Valtyr was sitting down, legs crossed, arms resting on them, and facing the fire in the middle of the floor. He didn't have his fur body armor on, only for the legs. She saw white wrappings around his right arm. His back motion suggested he was breathing normal again, and that eased Frea.

Opening the door a bit more to step through, she sneakily stepped slowly towards him, but only to fail as he looked behind and saw her. He gave a big smile, as he stood.

"Frea, you're ok, thank the All-Maker," he said with a relief.

She smiled at him upon hearing his voice. It filled her ears.

She walked up to him, making sure she was warm in the process, and they embraced.

Being in his arms gave her the same warm feeling as she described minutes ago. The next moment, she found herself clenching her fist to bring him closer as tears welled into her eyes.

"I...I thought you wasn't going to make it. I was worried to death,' she cracked.

Understanding what she was going through, and knowing it was his to blame, it hurt him.

"I tried everything I could, and you're still alive. Thank the All-Maker...!" She said before she started to sob.

Valtyr began stroking her back, "Hey, it's ok. I'm here, and it should be me thanking you."

She looked back at him, "What?"

"I saved your life, and this time, you've saved mine, so thank you, for giving me this chance to stay with you," he said with a joyful smile.

"I saved you?" She asked.

"But I kept pushing myself, so I could see you and your beautiful face one more time," he said, taking his hand, and tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

She smiled at him, then it faded.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No, it's just that...I...well..." She tried to say.

"Take your time, Frea," Valtyr said to her.

"I've have been wondering about this ever since we've met and adventured together..." Frea began.

Little did the two know about Fanari and Baldor standing at the door, watching them with smiles on their faces.

"M-hm...?" Valtyr said, listening.

"And...I have been begging to know, if you wanted this to become more than a friendship, I...I know my answer, and I'm on my knees to know yours. I...I love you," there, she said it.

Valtyr knew his answer, and he looked over at Fanari and Baldor, who both smiled and nodded, along with the rest of the village there watching them, then back at Frea.

She had that vulnerable look in her eyes, they were pleading for him to accept. He wondered how long she has held this in.

Valtyr gave a smile, "Frea, I am yours 'til the end of time, I will protect you when you cannot do so yourself, I will shield you with my own body, should it come to that, and I'll never leave your side, I am there until the All-Maker says it's time to go, if you'll have me."

She had tears falling from her cheeks and hitting the wooden floor below as he spoke the last words.

She had a huge smile on her face, and nodded rapidly, "Yes!"

Before he could do anything, she already had her hands in their position to pull him in for a deep, passionate kiss.

The other members of the Skaal began to clap and cheer when the two's lips sealed.

Frea's desire was now fulfilled, for the man with her has filled the empty place in her heart. She wouldn't have any other man on Nirn.

When they separated, Fanari stepped up to them.

Valtyr and Frea had big smiles on their faces.

"Valtyr, I have something to ask of you," Fanari said to him.

"What would that be?"

"As Leader of the Skaal, I invite you to join us in our little tribe, become one of us," she said with a smile.

Valtyr was taken aback by the invitation, to become a Skaal?

He looked at Frea, who gave him an affectionate smile, to Fanari, then to the gathering at the door.

It was a big decision, but, he knew this answer as well.

"I accept."

The Great Hall burst into cheers as Frea hugged him, he lifted and spun her around, then landed her on her feet.

The members of the Skaal flooded into the warm interior of the Great Hall, congratulating Valtyr.

* * *

_A Week Later..._

Valtyr has recovered, and he was still getting used to his new home. Today was the day he was going to be committed as a Skaal into the village. It was going to take place in front of the Great Hall, where he was standing now.

Tharstan walked up to him.

"Well, boy, congratulations," the man said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Sir, are you heading back to Skyrim?"

He nodded, "Yes, I am. I have a book to write on the Skaal, and to try to find another place to explore!"

Valtyr gave the old man a smile, "That's great, can you do me a favor?"

"What might that be?"

"Tell Skyrim I won't be coming home anytime soon."

The man nodded, "I will certainly do that."

Valtyr nodded, "Thank you, it'll save me the time."

"Well, I must get going. I got a boat to catch, and a cover to sketch," Tharstan said as pulled up his trousers a little.

Valtyr stuck his hand out, and the man took it, just a simple up and down gesture.

"Farewell, Tharstan, I wish you luck on your books," the Dragonborn said while still in the handshake.

The scholar shook the hands once more, "Thank you, Valtyr, I wish you luck on your new life here."

Then the hands returned to their owners.

Tharstan made his way past Valtyr, and went on his journey.

Valtyr let out a contented sigh. Only to save the world, then settle down in foreign lands, in love with a foreign girl. He didn't mind, this is the life.

He heard the doors open, and he looked to see Fanari with a Nordic Sword. It looked old too.

She looked over and saw him, "Are you ready?"

Valtyr nodded with a smile, "I'm ready."

He lifted himself off the wall, and over to Fanari.

The Skaal members of the village gathered 'round.

He stood in front of Fanari, who smiled at him, and he returned it. He looked over to the right to see Frea at the end of the line, smiling.

He gave her a wink, and she nodded.

"Valtyr," Fanari began.

He turned his attention to the leader.

"Today, we have gathered here to welcome a new soul among the Skaal."

Fanari nodded to him, and he hit his knees with his hands resting on them, bowing his head with eyes closed.

"Valtyr, do you vow, not to exploit or take advantage of the lands of the oneness of the All-Maker?"

"I vow," Valtyr replied.

"Do you vow, not to harm any of the Skaal under any situation?"

"I vow."

"Do you vow, not to kill more than enough of the animals of the lands of the Skaal? For the sake of oneness?"

"I vow."

"Should you break any of these vows, you will be banished from the Skaal and it's lands, do you agree?"

"I agree."

"Then, Valtyr, Under the All-Maker, It is my honor to welcome you to the Skaal," Fanari said as she slowly touched both shoulders twice. Right, left, right, then left.

He opened his eyes with a smile, and looked up to see Fanari with an offering hand. He took it and she hefted him up.

Valtyr lpturned towards Frea, and she ran towards him into his arms as they embraced.

"You're one of us now," she said to him with a smile.

"And I get to stay with you," Valtyr said, smiling back.

"You sure do," She replied before drawing him into a kiss.

* * *

**And there, you have it!**

**I'm going to have to stop the train on this one as well! (Sorry, Zero!), and start on the next story planned.**

**Thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it, and please, leave a review!**

**~Dark**

**Story List:**

**Mass Effect:  
- A Doctor's Man  
- Hearts Over Minds  
NEXT - ? (I'm stopping 'Living in Hell on Earth' for a reason.)  
- To Love a Quarian**

**Skyrim:  
- Between a Mother and Daughter**

- ?  
- A World Upside Down

**I'm sure some of you are wondering what's with the quick endings, is because, now that school's coming up, I have to make a few sacrifices that will make the stories worth the wait. (lol. Sacrifices...)**


End file.
